


Siebenmeter (18) Prediger

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [9]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: Die Aufgabe: #18Nr. 2 (Bertrand Gille) läuft Anhängern einer religiösen Sekte (Eurer Wahl) über den Weg und wird von ihnen festgehalten, um bekehrt zu werden. Lässt er/sie sich bekehren oder hat er/sie am Ende sie bekehrt?





	

Eilig ging Bertrand durch die Fußgängerzone. Immer wieder musste er ausweichen, da die meisten Menschen langsamer unterwegs waren wie er selbst.

Er war schon wieder zu spät dran. Es passte zu ihm, dachte Bertrand grinsend. Er musste ein Essen für seine Mannschaftskollegen organisieren, weil er zu spät gekommen war und wahrscheinlich würde er nicht rechtzeitig mit den Vorbereitungen fertig werden.

Etwas abgelenkt durch diese Gedanken, wäre Bertrand fast mit der Person kollidiert, die sich in seinen Weg gestellt hatte. In letzter Sekunde blieb er stehen.

"Das Ende kommt, sind sie vorbereitet?"

"Huh?" fragend legte Bertrand den Kopf schief. Mit dieser Frage konnte er nichts anfangen.

Ein zweiter Mann, wie der Erste mit einem Anzug, stellte sich ebenfalls vor Bertrand. "Sind sie vorbereitet?" wiederholte der Zweite. Dann streckte er Bertrand ein kleines Heft entgegen.

Abwehrend hob Bertrand die Hände. "Ich habe keine Ahnung was ihr Jungs von mir wollt, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für euch." Vorsichtig ging Bertrand um die Männer herum. Kopfschüttelnd eilte er weiter, um die noch fehlenden Zutaten für das Essen zu besorgen.


End file.
